cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DDR
Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order Category:DDR Category:Leftism |- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands |- |'Updated' || September 21, 2007 |- |'Capital' || Ost Berlin |- |'Official Languages' || German, English |- |'National Anthem' || Auferstanden aus Ruinen |- |'Government' • Communist | The Soviet Triumvirate of Premier RedCommunist |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Alliance Affiliation:' || New Pacific Order |- |'Formation' | December 17, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 37,436.298 |- |'World Ranking' | 1,108 |- |'Area' • Total | 3,247.323 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 61,887 Civilians 49,438 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || East German Mark |- | Resources • Connected | Gold & Oil Cattle, Coal, Iron, Wheat, Marble, Silver, Uranium, Fish, Lumber, Rubber |} The DDR is a nation in eastern Germany founded on the principles of communist ideals on January 25, 2006. The nation slipped into anarchy and on March 29, 2006 the nation officially dissolved. On December 17, 2006 members of the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands took control of the city of Ost Berlin and announced the recreation of the DDR. Following a quick election, the former DDR Premier RedCommunist was elected once again to led the nation. Now with a bright socialist future, may the DDR once again shine in the eyes of the world! Government and Politics Noted Articles: RedCommunist, Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands The government of the DDR is a communist idea in the form of a Soviet Triumvirate with the Premier being RedCommunist while the ruling political party is the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands. Weekly Agenda Noted Articles: DDR Weekly Agenda Here are the weekly goals and plans of the DDR Government as of 9/16/2007 - 6/22/2007 Taxes: $0 Bills: $0 Balance: Issues and Plans Solutions and Executions Policies • Military Action • Position: Deploy all available military. It's time for war. • Nuclear Power and Weapons • Position: Our government will not sign the treaty because our nation believes in the use of nuclear technology to build power plants, however we do not promote the use of nuclear technology for weapons of mass destruction. • Drugs • Position: Our military has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Drugs are illegal in this nation. • Freedom of Speech • Position: We will allow the protest to continue regardless of the consequences Freedom of speech is that important to us. • Position: We believe in freedom of speech and believe that it is the citizens right to speak freely about their government. • Immigration • Position: We have an open border policy, but in order for the immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. • Foreign Policy • Position: We will not open our ports to trade with this nation. Legislation For the main article see: Legislation of the DDR Constitution of the DDR DDR Admission into the NPO Establishment of German Socialism Der Nacht Tat National Great War Draft Act Polycratia Peacekeeping and Solidarity Act National Great War Military Decrease Sewing Circle Solidarity Act Cooperation Rebuilding Plan Tyesk Solidarity Movement Rebel Virginia Rebuilding Plan DDR-Elmnt Military Solidarity Military Modernization Plan Technological Stabilization Plan National Great War III Military Increase Act Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Admission Pact Financial • Purchase Transactions: 1201 • Income Tax: 28% • Total Income Taxes Collected: $636,699,618.69 • Total Expenses Over Time: $621,699,618.69 • Bills Paid: $343,445,599.72 • Purchases Over Time: $278,254,018.97 Foreign Relations One of the primary goals of the DDR government is to keep up high levels of relations with other nations in the world. In such light, the DDR makes it a priority to aid new nations and struggling governments in gaining basic materials and needs. Foreign Aid The DDR has recieved foreign aid from nations after the refounding of the nation in order to bring stability back to the region. Aid given or recieved due to membership of the NPO Bank and/or a member of the USSR will not be listed. - Aid Given • Nation: Aid: Reason • Octuria: $20,000-139 Infantry: Der Nacht Tat • Polycratia: 646 Infantry: Polycratia Peacekeeping and Solidarity Act • Internet SSR: $40,000-1,000 Infantry: Sewing Circle Solidarity Act • Dangertopia: $60,000: Sewing Circle Solidarity Act • Phadetopia: $100,000: Cooperation Rebuilding Plan • Tyesk: $100,000: Tyesk Solidarity Movement • UFA-GS: $300,000: Rebel Virginia Rebuilding Plan • Elmnt80: $400,000: DDR-Elmnt Military Solidarity - Aid Received • Nation: Aid: Reason • Zhiyuan: $2,000,000: Pax Pacifica • North Korea: $939,000-23 Technology: World War II Assistance • Diminix: $3,000,000: Infrastructure and Economic Assistance • Pillar of Autumn: $40,000: Military Construction Aid • Malawi: $400,000, 50 Technology: Building Assistance International Agreements and Alliances The DDR is a member of the New Pacific Order. Premier RedCommunist was one of the founding members of the New Pacific Order and after a long absence has come back to the alliance. In January, 2006, RedCommunist was nominated for the Alliance Council in the New Pacific Order and ran, but lost with 40 votes out of 164 total votes. On January 10th, 2007, the DDR entered the Second Great War on the side of the NPO. In February, 2006, Premier RedCommunist was nominated for the War Council in the New Pacific Order. Premier RedCommunist lost in elections with 22 votes out of 149. RedCommunist was put into the position of Councilor in the NPO Council Pacifica when reforms occured in the government structure of the NPO. RedCommunist did not run again for elections in May, 2007, and the nation of the DDR resigned from the NPO on May 1st. The DDR was the founding nation of the alliance, which it holds current membership to, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. On June 20th, 2007, the DDR resigned from the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and rejoined the NPO due to loyality by the citizens of the DDR. RedCommunist ounce again ran for the Council but lost shortly before the Moldavi Rebellion occurred. During the civil war, RedCommunist stayed neutral, stating that both Emperors were at fault and both should step down. After the end of the civil war occurred, RedCommunist was publicly criticized for his stances against Emperor TrotskysRevenge. Economy For the main article see: Economy of the DDR The economics of the DDR can be seen as a communist approach to the distribution of wealth and materials. All public services are provided free of charge to the citizens of the nation such as health care and education. Basic needs of the human body are also provided free of charge such as food and housing. The major exports of the nation are gold and oil as basic resources, while the DDR industry produces finished goods such as steel and fine jewelry. Infrastructure • Buildings: 5 Clinic, 5 Factory, 1 Harbor, 5 Bank, 1 Foreign Ministry, 5 Stadium, 1 Hospital, 5 School, 2 University, 5 Police Headquarters, 5 Church, 5 Intelligence Agencies, 5 Labor Camp, 5 Missile Defense, 5 Satellites, 1 Barracks. • Infrastructure: 5,697.54 • Literacy Rate: 100.00% • Technology: 468.29 Trade Agreements The DDR values trade agreements with nations of a common interest. Current Trade Agreements • Nation: Goods • Bleckistan: Lumber, Uranium • Curitstan: Silver, Iron • PickMe: Wheat, Fish • Rizlandia: Cattle, Marble • Zigota: Coal, Rubber Past Trade Agreements • Nation: Goods • The Empire of Man: Uranium, Gems • Covanent Fleet: Uranium, Gems • VziperLands: Uranium, Gems • school sucks: Uranium, Gems • Republic of Pwnzor: Lumber, Uranium • Spit Break: Silver, Iron Culture • Primary Ethnic Group: German • Religion: None • Happiness: 48.10 Demographical • Monetary Information: • Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $275.85 • Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $77.24 • Avg. Net Daily Population Income: $198.61 • Population Information: • Total Population: 111,325 Civilians & Soldiers • Population Per Mile: 34.28 Citizens Per Mile • Civilians: 61,887 Civilians • Land: 2,600.743 mile diameter •Purchases/Sales/Gains: 3,108.124 •Natural Growth: 139.199 • Environment: •Environment Health: 6 •Radiation Levels: 0 History The history of the DDR is a long and proud tradition. For the information on the former nation of the DDR, before dissolution, see the Historical DDR page. Military For the main article see: Military of the DDR on March in Ost Berlin.]] • Total Active Military Forces: • Infantry: 49,438 • Armored: 2456 • Air: 40 • Cruise Missile: 3 •Total Casualties: 40,835 Military Personal, including 33,209 Infantry, have died defending the DDR and DDR interest abroad. •Defcon Level: 5 •Efficiency: 134.66 •Goal: The military forces of the DDR serve to protect the general populace and it's allies abroad. The Nationale Volksarmee acts as an international peacekeeping force, serving under New Pacific Order military command. The NVA's goal is to carry out effective operations while taking no loss of life in the NVA forces. The NVA also wishes to see a low loss of life on the opposing side of the conflict for the DDR values all life, be they DDR citizens or not. Conflicts The DDR is current at Defcon Level 5 and has 10,000 soldiers and 500 tanks deployed for a possible peacekeeping mission. The Second Great War For the main article see: DDR in the Second Great War Waged from 1/10/2007 - 1/24/2007 •Phadetopia Casualties: 3,200 Military Personal and Citizens •Jalisco Casualties: 2,144 Military Personal and Citizens •Karma Casualties: 1,056 Military Personal and Citizens •Repbulic Of Wickett Casualties: 461 Military Personal and Citizens •Intrensia Casualties: 900 Military Personal and Citizens •DDR Casualties: 3,092 Military Personal and Citizens •Total Casualties: 12,989 Military Personal and Citizens The Third Great War For the main article see: DDR in the Third Great War •Republican Benelux Casualties: 8,190 Military Personal and Citizens •Aeon Illuminate Casualties: 7,094 Military Personal and Citizens •Megalomania Casualties: 12,529 Military Personal and Citizens •Xenosia Casualties: 9,749 Military Personal and Citizens •DDR Casualties: 32,447 Military Personal and Citizens •Total Casualties: 64,700 Military Personal and Citizens The Alaskan Folly For the main article see: DDR in the NPO-ABP War •Cheezistagn Casualties: 4,342 Military Personal and Citizens •DDR Casualties: 7,096 Military Personal and Citizens •Total Casualties: 11,438 Military Personal and Citizens External Links *The DDR Nation *The New Pacific Order Forum